


Don't Jump

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Headcanon, Sadstuck, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the only one keeping him from doing it, so there's nothing left to stop him now. Or is there? One message could change the outcome and change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I wrote in 2011, based on a headcanon that Sollux is suicidal and Aradia is the only one who can convince him not to go through with it. This was done in the early hours of the morning, so it may not be my best.

She used to stop you from doing it. Taking your own life. Time and time again you said you would do it, and there were times when you nearly went trough with it. But each time she would talk you out of it. Convince you that your life was still worth living. She can't do that anymore though. You know this for a fact, because you know that she's dead. And you were the one responsible for her death. Now she can't stop you. You could do it if you wanted. All you'd have to do is jump from the open window of your hivestem, and then it would all be over. You could join her in death even. That thought alone drives your resolve further along. No one would miss you once you're gone, the only one who would is already gone. No one but her would miss the lowly yellow-blood known as Sollux Captor. All it would take to end the guilt, the pain, the voices that haunt you, is a simple jump. Just one jump, and you can be at peace.

You prepare yourself for the leap, but something stops you. It feels as if something is trying to hold you back, to stop you, but no one is there but yourself. You hear the sounds of Trollian, as someone is trying to contact you. Suicide will have to wait you suppose. Might as well enlighten someone before you decide to take the plunge. Who knows, maybe it might even convince you out of it. But you highly doubt it. You sit down in front of the screen and pull up Trollian. The name that appears shocks you, as it shouldn't be possible that she can contact you. So how in the world is apocalypseArisen trolling you? Perhaps it's Vriska trying to harass you about her death. You slowly pull up the window, deciding to play along with this strange game.

AA: s0llux d0nt d0 it  
AA: i kn0w what y0ure trying t0 pull and it w0nt s0lve anything  
AA: suicide is not the 0pti0n y0u sh0uld be res0rting t0

You didn't tell anyone you were about to kill yourself, there's no way anybody would be able to know what you're about to do. So how do they know?

TA: look, iim 2iick of iit aa.  
TA: ii cant take any of thii2 2hiit anymore.  
TA: iif ii ju2t jump off now then ii would be done wiith iit all.  
TA: anythiing would be better than tryiing to liive when ii have my mate2piirt2 death on my conciiou2.

It takes a moment, but "she" replies.

AA: death may seem like the easy way 0ut s0llux  
AA: but the truth is that its n0t  
AA: i may have bec0me 0kay with a l0t 0f things recently  
AA: but im n0t 0kay with what y0ure trying t0 pull  
AA: besides it wasnt truly y0ur fault  
AA: y0u sh0uldnt be blaming y0urself f0r what happened  
AA: it was simply meant t0 happen anyway

You're not sure how long you and "Aradia" talk, but you can tell that "she" won't let you kill yourself. Some of what "she" says makes you feel worse, but what "she's" saying actually manages to comfort you in some way. If it wasn't for the fact that she was dead, you could swear that you really were talking to Aradia. After what you assume to be an hour and a half of talking, you finally manage to promise "Araida" that you won't go through with your plan.

It wouldn't be until a few days later that you realize that there was no way any other troll could have talked you out of it like that. Only one could do that. And when the logs kept coming from her, you knew that it couldn't be anyone else. She may be acting differently, but you know for a fact that it's Aradia.

What you wouldn't figure out is that on the day you nearly jumped, there had been someone else with you in the room. A young ghost girl with horns like a ram, and the preserve to keep her matespirit from making the jump. If there was one thing she wasn't okay with, it was another friend of her's dying.


End file.
